Motion compensator devices have been developed to counteract the motion of offshore floating and tension leg platforms during well intervention procedures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,071 is drawn to a motion compensator system and method which includes a frame member positioned on a platform, a deck slidably attached via guide posts to the frame member, (the deck being attached to the riser), and a pressure cylinder and piston assembly which moves the frame relative to the deck. U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,159 is drawn to a coiled tubing handling system that includes a lifting frame, a load compensation system, and a flexible riser system that reduces the load on the wellhead and permits horizontal and vertical movement between the BOPs, coiled tubing stack, and wellhead. U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2008/0099208 A1 is drawn to an apparatus for performing well work on a floating platform which includes a frame assembly, a crown section assembly, a motion compensator means, and a travel head connected to the motion compensator means and to a well intervention device. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,929,071 and 7,063,159, as well as U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2008/0099208 A1, are each incorporated by reference herein.